


筹码2

by tianti520



Category: tianti520
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianti520/pseuds/tianti520





	筹码2

筹码

桌上的菜品很香，可猫的尾巴总是弄得他痒痒的，以至于他无法专注于吃饭之中。  
“小林，走吧”  
“好”  
“真听话，回来好好奖励你”  
“谢谢王总”  
“宝贝，把这个塞进去”  
这个东西林彦俊当然见过，在孤儿院初期每个孩子都必须佩戴这个东西过三天，必须保持不掉才能过关，不然重来。  
“这个难受”  
“你看这个圆鼓鼓的，振动的，会让你舒服的”  
“宝贝，我帮你”  
“啊，太深了”  
“啊，啊！”  
“调小一点，求你了”  
“宝贝，放松，我的手指出不来了”  
“啊，好疼”  
“真是个小妖精，要不是现在不行，不然你就死定了”

跳蛋在林彦俊的身体不断振动着，回忆又重新浮现在眼前。  
训练官每次都会单独要求他放两个进去，训练官每次都会和他讲：“那时候，他太可爱了，让人臣服”  
结束后，训练官会给他糖，一颗喂在嘴里，一颗放在臀部，然后不断又手打着臀部，不断揉搓着。当别的小孩已经入睡了，他才被允许去洗澡。  
他不知道自己为什么那么特殊？首先被重视，后被抛弃。

宴会办的很豪华，林彦俊看出好多眼熟的人，他们都是收留孤儿的富豪们。他们举手头足，风度翩翩，拿着红酒呡一口相谈甚欢。  
他看到了小昊，他被一个男人牵着，腰被男人围着。他笑得很灿烂，应该日子过得很好吧。  
他一进会场，王总就已经不见人，他不知道他现在到底在哪里，但是他的猫尾巴总是被不同的人拉扯着，他很害怕。跳蛋的档好像更大了，他觉得自己快要高潮了，他快忍不住了。他的臀被人抱住了，有一双手在他的腰间抚摸着，轻轻柔柔的，身体并不抵触这些行为，反而身体不由自主往身后人方向偏，他几乎无法自己站立了，整个人都依靠在后面男人怀里。  
手越来越放肆，开始扒开了三角裤，往里面探  
林彦俊气息开始越来越乱，整个胸膛不断起伏着  
“啊，啊”林彦俊尽力控制自己不要叫出来，却一点也忍不住。  
“猫咪，好可爱啊”  
男人低沉的声音不断冲击着林彦俊的耳膜

“猫咪，留了好多水水 里面还在吃东西”  
“啊，不要说了”  
“猫咪，想不想吃肉棒”  
“啊，不要”  
“猫咪，不乖，不说实话”  
“啊啊，王总我不行了”  
王子异慢慢第二个指头放进去，接下来第三个指头。  
“猫咪，乖，我帮你扩张一下，等会不会疼”  
“骗人，现在就好疼”  
“乖，吃糖就不疼了”  
药丸被塞进嘴里，林彦俊的意思越来越模糊。

“范总，王总已经把人送上去了”  
“哪个包房”  
“506”  
“王子异，我就想看看你想干什么”

包房内  
范丞丞一进房间就看到床上的小猫咪  
因为被喂药的关系猫咪脸红彤彤的，猫咪的双腿蜷起，臀部一览无余，小穴一张一合等待东西进入，仔细看小穴传来不断振动，粉色的球球若隐若现。  
乳头粉嫩嫩的，等待人的采取，嘴巴粉嘟嘟的，还挂着些许红酒极为诱人。  
范丞丞本身不打算做的，只打算把人晾在那自己办公，可这一幕刺激着他的大脑，干。  
林彦俊逐渐清醒起来，听到浴室传来水声，自己的身体因为药效无法动弹。浴室门开了，一个俊朗的男人走了出来，男人上身是裸着的还可以看到六块腹肌，下身只围了一个浴巾，下身的挺立清晰可见。  
“你是谁？”  
“你的主人”  
“滚开”  
“猫咪记好了，叫我丞丞”  
“丞丞，求你放过我”  
“猫咪，听话就不会受伤”

范丞丞脱掉浴巾，上了床  
小穴被扒开，一个手指侵犯了进去  
“啊”  
“猫咪，都湿了呢”  
接着乳头被人含进了嘴里  
“啊，不要了”  
另一乳头也没被冷落，被一只手不断揉搓  
“猫咪，好甜呢”  
趁着林彦俊陷入情迷时，第二个指头，第三个也逐渐进入那个温暖的地方  
“跳蛋，取出来好不好”  
“可猫咪，绞得我好紧，我帮不了啊”  
林彦俊将腿尽量大得张开  
“快，拿出来”  
“好，我的小猫咪”  
跳蛋被逐渐拿了出来，就当林彦俊想松一口气是，一个滚烫东西被塞了进来  
“啊，啊，出去”  
“好，我出去”  
范丞丞将肉棒抽出，抽出过程不断按压着敏感点  
“不行，好空”  
“你不是不要吗？自己承担后果”  
林彦俊感到身体传来阵阵空虚，太难受了  
“求你，我要你的肉棒，我的小穴要吃东西”  
“小猫咪，我满足你”  
“啊啊”

夜还很长……

门外的人退了出去，下了层楼，敲了敲门  
“进来”  
“王总”  
“怎么样？”  
“很激烈”  
“我就知道宝贝不会让我失望的，摄像头开了吗？”  
“开了，范总没有注意到”  
“很好”  
“李茂，你玩不过我的”

好疼  
林彦俊脑内不断重复昨晚的荒唐事，他和一个陌生人就这么做了。  
林彦俊睁开眼睛，枕边已经没了那人的踪影，只看到厚厚的一沓钱和一个便利贴  
便利贴写着：猫咪，我们还会再见的  
这是我的电话号码，有事随时找我

范丞丞好久都没有感觉这么神清气爽过了。自己已经禁欲很久了，昨天的小猫实在太合他的胃口，他一直拉着他做了五六次。他在外几乎从来只留钱，但是这次他鬼迷心窍地将私人电话也给予那人，真是好想在品尝一下。  
“范总，王总来了”  
“王子异，果然目的不纯啊”

会客厅  
“王总”  
“范总，昨天可美妙？”  
“王总，挑人的眼光毒辣啊，猫咪很可爱”  
“范总，一看就是意犹未尽，所以我送你这个东西”  
“你录像”  
“范总聪明”  
“你公布视频对我影响不大”  
“可网上色鬼可不会放过小猫咪啊”  
“你想把他卖了”  
“怎么会卖，不过就是拿他每天换点钱而已”  
“混蛋”  
“范总，别生气，我可以让你有优先权”  
“优先权？”  
“我可以让他做你的男宠一个月”  
“凭什么你控制他的自由”  
“我可是有他的卖身契，不管他在哪，我都有权利要回他”  
“你是个狠人，什么条件？”  
“我要你帮我打压李茂，我想要临海那片地”  
“李茂最近的身边可有个小红人，帮他赚了不少钱，那人并不比小猫咪差”  
“范总，是否愿意？”  
“我还需要再考虑”  
“那我先告辞”  
“小吴，送王总”  
“是”

范丞丞看了看远方，抽了支烟，小猫咪还不值得自己做这么多，商人是利益为先，这不是什么好差事。

“王总，我们怎么办？”  
“范丞丞那边估计行不通”  
“王总，最近超级制霸公司的实力也不断加强要不？”  
“嗯，把宝贝给我打扮好，让陈总好生疼爱一下”  
“可传言，陈总不近美色”  
“哼，宝贝不会让我们失望的。”

陈立农开完会后，就收到一段视频  
视频里的范丞丞被打了马赛克，而猫咪却清晰可见，男人的性器不断抽插，猫咪一声声浪叫。  
猫咪臀部不断流出水打湿床单  
“啊啊”的叫声此起彼伏  
猫咪慢慢堕落，开始不断喊着主人，快一点  
猫咪的尾巴，耳朵都一直被保留着，更加显得暧昧十足。  
“艹”  
陈立农看到胯间之物在苏醒，不久陈立农被诊断出性冷淡，他去过很多酒吧，不断美女帅哥帮他口，最后都是无法挺立。可这次只是看了个视频，陈立农就觉得自己下身已经硬了。

“人我今天就要”  
王子异看着陈立农发过来信息，笑了笑  
“看吧，没有人能忍得住的”


End file.
